Owen
Origin story Born in 1903, Owen was raised by loving and wealthy parents. During the course of his middle childhood, he started to develop an extreme natural hatred for all living things. One night when his parents were asleep, Owen put on leather gloves, took a kitchen knife and a hammer, went into his parents’ room and proceeded to batter his parents in the head multiple times with the hammer and once they were dead, he gouged their eyes out and cut their faces off. To discard the evidence, he stealthily walked three houses down and put the weapons into their bin. This turn of events caught the attention of the devil himself. Impressed by the nature of the murder, his strong hatred for all life, his intelligence and wanting to prolong his evil, he bestowed the young Owen with a device and six powers; the moment he was 25 years old his biological age became immutable, resurrection, pain immunity, the ability to control countless beings, his mind is immune to all external mind-affecting powers, and his core powers can’t be affected. Once he was old enough, he brought a massive warehouse in the middle of nowhere so he could kill or torture his victims in private. The warehouse contained torture devices, melee weapons, hand and power tools he can use. Lifestyle Because of his hatred, he wants all life forms to suffer in the worst way imaginable. He has no qualms about who he kills or tortures, when and where, but he prefers to always torture and generally kill his victims within the warehouse. He uses any method of killing or torturing his victims and no one knows if he’ll torture then kill or just kill them which makes him unpredictable and virtually impossible to track. Owen sometimes exhibits bizarre behaviors such as: bathing in victim's blood, cannibalizing his victims, having sexual intercourse with corpses, ejaculating on his victims, wearing a victims' skin, mutilating himself, etc. These bizarre behaviours only take place when he's home alone or in the warehouse. Superpowers *Environmental dynamic adaptation: Owen instantly adapts to any environment while retaining his original physical appearance. Two notable limitations are he doesn’t acquire any skills and biotic factors are excluded. *Immutable biological age. *Innate enhanced human balance, coordination, flexibility, and stamina. *Owen can completely absorb any form of kinetic energy directed at him which augments his strength and speed to superhuman levels. He can also store an endless amount of energy. Over time, the absorbed energy dissipates. *Owen cannot be erased from existence at all. *Owen's core superpowers cannot be affected at all. *Owen is immune to all diseases, disorders, and toxins. *Owen's mind is immune to all external mind-affecting superpowers. *Owen possesses the ability to verbally command any being. The moment a command is given, they’re always incapable of disobeying it. Also, he can verbally change a command or cancel it via volition. Once a command is completed or cancelled, the being’s memory of receiving and executing it is inevitably erased. *Pain immunity: Owen cannot feel any physical pain. *Perfect memory. *Resurrection: Owen cannot permanently die by any means. Three seconds after he's dead, he’ll come back to life in his original physical condition. The moment he resurrects, all of his cells that are separated from his body vanish. As an additional ability, he can choose any physical location for his resurrection. *Self-emotion manipulation: Owen has the ability to activate, change, deactivate, decrease, or increase any of his emotions via volition. One limitation with this power is he can only change, increase, or decrease his current emotion(s). *Superhuman intelligence. *Voice mimicry: Owen can replicate any voice he hears. Innate abilities *Acting, criminal investigation, culinary arts, escapology, espionage, every firearm, gymnastics manoeuvre, martial art (except Ninjutsu and pseudo styles), melee weapon, and natural language there is to know, explosives, marksmanship, medicine, parkour, and psychology are mastered at the omniscient level.